The Magic of Love
by Kit2000
Summary: She was driving him crazy with her light touches to his skin, her enigmatic smile and soft sheen of her aquamarine eyes.


**The Magic of Love**

Queen Victoria granted Abraham Van Helsing chivalry and title for his invaluable services for England. Now the brave hero became a real nobleman.

The young Count stood at the wide window and stared thoughtfully at the dark, dimly hallowed streets of London. A sound of light footsteps and soft rustling of a dress against the floor appeared in the cabinet. The Count's lips stretched into a satisfied smile. Abraham Van Helsing turned slowly and saw his charming spouse in the center of the room. Her breathtaking frame reflected in the thick glasses of his spectacles. She was dressed in a gorgeous snow-white ball gown with pink laces, a style which effectively opened the matchless beauty of her shoulders. All the merits of her young body were blindingly and beautifully underlined with this expensive dress. Her slim waist was lovely.

The man looked at his beautiful wife as if he was spellbound. He forgot how to breathe. Van got speechless by such unearthly beauty. Before marriage, Cardia Beckford was the most desirable bride in London. Crowds of wealthy men asked for her hand. But Count Van Helsing became the only man, whom this young girl said 'yes' to the offer of marriage, and with indescribable joy he tied his own life with his beloved bride in a wedlock. The ceremony was held in the main cathedral in London.

Cardia walked over to her husband as gracefully as a swan and smiled softly. Then the Countess held out her hands to his neck, in order to fix the knot on his tie. Abraham stood and waited patiently while her deft, long fingers would do the job.

When the beauty brought her husband in the proper form, she looked up at him with her bottomless from emotions eyes and looked in his face thoughtfully.

Count Van Helsing suddenly felt that he began losing control.

She was driving him crazy with her light touches to his skin, her enigmatic smile and soft sheen of her aquamarine eyes.

She could not get enough of her dear spouse's appearance. He had not been home for two long weeks. Cardia yearned for him badly, especially during the endless cold nights that she spent in absolute solitude lying on their marital bed. The beauty was desperately lacking his warmth and affection, she was freezing without him.

Today's cold rainy evening she wanted to spend with Abraham. But their family was invited to the ball and the young married couple had to go there. The Countess was very upset. Cardia wanted to share these brief moments in her beloved's company as long as possible. She approached him so close, that she felt the unique warmth his manly body emitted. She gently touched his lips with her smooth and slightly wet from the lipstick lips in a slow and sweet kiss.

Van Helsing responded her playful kiss sensually, expertly deepening it and making it more intense and hot.

Cardia bit her husband's lower lip slightly during their fabulous kiss. The beauty deliberately seduced Count, eloquently showing him how crazy she longed for their intimacy.

But this happy moment could not last forever. The young couple had to go to the ball. Cardia summoned all her willpower to break this sweetest romantic moment between her and her beloved. The girl suddenly left Count's lips alone. Abraham groaned in disappointment, and his face showed a surprised expression.

"Nanny will look after our daughter, while we're not at home. I'm ready. We can safely go to the ball," the young Countess whispered quietly with a hint of sadness in her voice. She gently pulled away from her husband and turned her back to him, heading to the door of the cabinet. But the next moment she jumped in surprise when she felt his strong and confident hands at her waist. Count Helsing masterfully pulled her slender body to him and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. Abraham's hot breath seared the sensitive skin on her chiseled shoulder nicely. He began to kiss every inch of her slim neck very gently.

"My love, today we are not going anywhere. You just cannot imagine how desperately I've missed you. I want you madly, my Princess," Count said in a hushed and seductive voice into the creamy skin of her neck and shoulder. The girl froze in his powerful arms. She was pleasantly surprised by the sudden change in her husband's mood.

"Are you sure about your decision, darling?" the beauty breathed out doubtfully.

She moaned quietly, biting her lower lip, after receiving a kiss on her earlobe. She had no strength to endure his sweet torments anymore.

In response to her question Count Helsing picked up his adored wife in his arms, noting mentally that she was as light as a feather, and eagerly carried his treasure to a large luxurious sofa. He carefully lowered his beauty on soft pillows.

Abraham deftly took off his white gloves from his hands and tossed them on a coffee table. He wanted his fingers to feel the silkiness of Cardia's body. No matter how long it had been since the day she was cured from her 'poisonous' skin, Abraham couldn't get enough of Cardia. He lowered his head and began to cover the delicate skin of her décolletage with hungry and passionate kisses.

The couch was not far from the fireplace. The cabinet was dark, but soft and muted colors emanated from the bright, fun dancing flames in the fireplace, creating an intimate and romantic atmosphere for the couple in love.

Carefully removing all the pins from his wife's hair and dissolving her beautiful curls on her shoulders, Count gently took a long, dark brown strand and wrapped it on his index finger. Then, bringing that finger to his lips, he kissed her silky hair. His eyes shone with a special mysterious glow. Cardia knew what exactly this promising glint in his eyes meant. She knew what a special and romantic mood her beloved was creating right now.

"Tonight I compensate you everything you've been deprived of these long weeks. In the half-light of this room I have so much I can do for your happiness. This moonlit night I'll be at your feet, my Venus. Because my unbearable desire can be pacified only by you, my precious wife. Your true love, your unique charm, your individuality and tenderness have become more important to me than the air I breathe," the Count proclaimed in a deep voice, spiced with a storm of emotions.

The girl held her breath in the rising excitement. She began to tremble with memorable and indescribable feelings that were evoked in her by her husband. He had the talent to kindle a flame of intense love in her with just one word.

Abraham slowly unlaced her corset on her expensive ball gown with unspeakable enthusiasm. Then his long, deft fingers deprived Cardia of the rest of clothing. Count could not take his eyes off his beloved wife. He looked at her with hazy dark blue eyes full of adoration and painful desire.

"After the birth of our precious daughter, you've become more beautiful and charming, my angel. You just do not know what you're doing to me. You're driving me crazy, Cardia! I've missed you so much," the lord of the mansion said his confession in infinite love.

Countess's cheeks were flushed from his courageous and sincere compliments.

Abraham gently took her hand and kissed each finger on her petite hand.

He did not dare to break their eye contact even for a second. In response, the Dark brown haired beauty smiled sweetly and charmingly.

"I was born to love you, and you, Abraham, were born to love me back." Countess purred sincerely. Her warm, thin fingers took off the elegant spectacles from his handsome face, revealing his natural appearance that she loved so much. Van let out a small chuckle to her actions, but she didn't care about his poor eyesight right now. The girl touched his face oh so lightly and left a path of gentleness from his forehead and down to his jawline. She purposely brushed his well-shaped lips with her thumbs. That little action forced Van to make a sharp inhale. Cardia just smiled, watching her husband's reaction to her caresses. She slipped her hands down his neck and broad chest. The girl playfully began to untie the knot of his tie. Her hands eagerly worked with the buttons on his white shirt. She gently slid her palms over his bare, muscular chest. Cardia was teasing her beloved man purposely with her gentle touches and strokes. It deprived him of his last senses. Countess did not have the strength to wait any longer, too. She was yearning for intimacy with her husband badly. Cardia wholeheartedly wanted to become a single whole with Abraham. She refused to ever be separated from him for a long period of time, even if it was for several hours. But he had had to leave London for a few weeks because of duty. All she had left to do in that sad situation was just patiently waiting for his return. The girl threw back those sad memories away and concentrated on her current position.

"I'm all yours my dear. Please, I have no more strength to wait." The beauty asked in a languishing voice. Count saw a hurricane of unspeakable words and emotions in her aquamarine bottomless eyes, and it caused his mouth go dry. In one swift motion, he took off his unbuttoned shirt and lay down next to his charming wife. Van began his unhurried and sensual attacks. He insatiably kissed her pink lips and gently stroked the adorable body of his beloved woman. In response, she softly whispered his name.

That cold rainy night the young couple was making love with indescribable tenderness. Cardia gave all of herself to her husband. In response Count loved her all night in a greedy enthusiasm. They couldn't get enough of each other. His long trips only strengthened their sincere love, making it stronger and more perfect.

Early in the morning a couple in love was lying in each other's arms after a truly fabulous intimacy. They were very tired, but infinitely happy. The fire smoldered embers, but Cardia was warm and comfortable in Helsing's cozy embrace. Their bodies warmed each other. Count's head rested on the most attractive and comfortable pillow in the world - soft and ample breasts of his beloved wife. His strong hands were possessively hugging the beauty by her slender waist. Van was lying with his eyes closed and eagerly enjoyed the warm and gentle floral aroma of his precious lady's body. The girl tenderly stroked his light - brown hair, experiencing a pleasant sensation on her skin from its incomparable silkiness.

"I love you immensely, Abraham!" the young Countess whispered emotionally in the silence of the room. She didn't expect any response from his side, because she thought that her husband was sleeping peacefully on her chest after a sleepless night filled with love.

But he slowly raised his head from his "perfect pillow" and looked at his wife's flushed face with foggy from unexpressed feelings eyes. The young woman froze, when she saw the infinite love and adoration reflected in his mirrors of soul.

Without any words, Van tenderly kissed the spot on her body, where her Horologium was embedded.

"I am extremely happy to know that your love and your heart belong to me alone, my Cardia," Helsing purred with a broad smile on his face. He took the Countess's chin softly and moved up dangerously close to her half-open mouth. Before taking her in a trap of his masculine charm and giving her an unforgettable and sensual kiss, Van continued in a confidence and velvet voice.

"I promise that all my love and my heart forever belong to you, my charming lady."

And after that sincere declaration he captured his beloved wife's sweetest lips in the dominant and ardent kiss that made the dark-haired beauty dizzy. Her eyes shone like bright multi-colored stars. She responded with all her passion and sensuality to persistent and intense kiss her husband was giving her. She was created just for him, and he was created just for her. Their love for each other was genuine and infinitely strong.

For them love was a pure feeling and a rare treasure, which the married couple would cherish all their life.

 **The End**


End file.
